


The Perfect Kiss

by misbegotten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comment Fic, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, They write songs about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Crowley has waited a long time for this kiss. It better be worth it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kissathon





	The Perfect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



> A bit of fluffy fluff written for undeadrobins' [Kissathon](https://undeadrobins.dreamwidth.org/16502.html). Thanks so much to parcequelle for the prompt!

Six thousand years is a long time to wait for a kiss. Not that ethereal beings "need" anything as base as physical release, but Crowley has been hanging about with humans for rather a long time. He's grown to like physical release. And the bits leading up to it. Temptation is his area of expertise, after all.

Aziraphale has been stubbornly blind to Crowley's efforts at seduction, however. He's more enthused over strawberry soufflé than Crowley lounging sultryily -- it's a word, shut it -- on the settee. A rare manuscript gets his pulse racing more than Crowley's offers of a massage ("Whatever for?"). The time Crowley let Aziraphale catch him with his kit off, Aziraphale tut-tutted that Crowley must be freezing and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Crowley _had_ been freezing. And it had been rather nice to snuggle on the couch in his blanket while Aziraphale made tea. But that's neither here nor there.

The point is that Aziraphale clearly does not do subtle. They're sitting on the settee in the bookshop again when Crowley finally loses his patience.

"Angel," Crowley says after Aziraphale offers him some lip balm because Crowley keeps licking his lips suggestively. "Would you just kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Aziraphale blinks.

"You know," Crowley suggests wearily. "A snog?"

Aziraphale's fingers flutter rather like the wings of a caged bird before settling on his tie, smoothing the fabric. "I'm aware of the concept," he says with some dignity. "I'm just not certain... well, I wasn't aware that you were interested." His arms drop and he rubs the back of a thumb across the knuckles on his other hand in his lap nervously.

"Not interested? What do you need, a burning bush?"

Aziraphale bites his lower lip. Sultryily, damn him. Then he twists a little, turning to face Crowley more fully. "I would be happy to kiss you, my dear. My dear, dear Crowley -- I'd love to kiss you."

And so he leans forward and presses his lips to Crowley's.

The kiss is wonderful. Not too moist, just the right amount of pressure. When Crowley starts to draw back to tell him so, Aziraphale wraps his fingers around Crowley's head and drags him back in, more teeth and tongue this time. Oh, it is a marvelous kiss. Extraordinary. It's the perfect kiss.

"Hold on a minute," Crowley protests when he finally drags himself away from Aziraphale's lips. "Do you taste like chocolate?"

Aziraphale's cheeks flame.

Before Aziraphale can answer, Crowley ducks in to taste him again. "And moonbeams?" he sputters after a moment. "And-- and-- and promises of forever?" he continues, incredulous.

Aziraphale moans. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Crowley raises an eyebrow. "Explain, Angel."

"Well, I guess you could call it a side effect. Kissing an angel is peculiar in that regard, I suppose. It's rather... transcendent." His voice trails off as he adds, "They've written songs about it, you know."

Crowley thinks back over the course of mankind's bad poetry. "Just how many people have you kissed?" he demands.

Aziraphale looks abashed.

Crowley sighs and digs his finger into Aziraphale's lapels, drawing him closer. "At least it was worth waiting for. You owe me a kiss for everyone else you have ever snogged."

"We might be here a long time," Aziraphale says doubtfully.

"Angel," Crowley replies firmly. "I have all the time in the world."


End file.
